


狗奴隶

by loveloki123



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 毛毛抖汤姆本体/年轻的小嫩卷毛抖叫汤米/洛基/《摩天楼》里的朗/《蔚蓝深海》里的弗兰迪/《猩红山峰》里的夏普“我”则是他们的主人。他们是我养的狗奴（当然这个权力的界定可能也没有那么明显？）也是写着爽的一篇，大概还有后续。
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 4





	狗奴隶

我家养了很多条狗，你呢，养了什么宠物吗？  
哦~这是你家狗狗啊？真的好可爱啊……  
什么？你要看我家的？哈哈，我这部手机里没有存他们的照片。  
好好好，下次一定拍了你看。  
什么品种的……嗯，乱养！有一条金棕色的小卷毛，一条棕色的硬短毛，一条棕色的长毛……还有黑色的……  
Ok，等你上我家来玩。

……  
没有话题的时候，“宠物”总能很容易的拉进彼此的距离。  
……  
终于下班了，我坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰，一天没看到家里的狗了，怪想的。  
……  
不过，  
说实话，  
如果同事来我家的话，我还真不知道……该怎么给他们介绍我家里养的狗呢……  
“是吧，汤米？”  
打开锁，金棕色的小卷毛已经趴在脚垫上眼巴巴的望着我了。  
我伸手揉了揉他蓬松柔软的头发，他就蹭我的腿。“你今天在家乖嘛？” 我蹲下来，爱抚般的挠挠他的下巴。汤米一双懵懂湛蓝的眼睛映着我的影子，他点头。  
“没关系，可以说话。今天家里谁不乖了？”  
汤米看着我，犹豫了。他咬住下唇，眼神飘忽着，垂下头。  
“告诉我，晚上就让你上床睡。”我用诱惑的语气，这个小家伙明显心动了，在我允许后附身贴近我的耳朵。  
“嗯……”他在我耳边悄悄的说完这般那般，吹得我耳朵湿湿热热的，“你先去玩，我一会找你。”他横怕我转眼忘了他，很不放心的耷拉着眼角不肯走。  
我也不再理他，径直向卧室走去。

“我的天……”推开虚掩着的门，眼前的一幕让我皱紧了眉头，随即涌上一股无奈，“弗兰迪……夏普，你们有必要这么整他吗？”  
汤姆听到声音，连忙抬起头来看我，他满脸都是泪痕，眼眶红的我看着都有点心疼。  
本来夏普和弗兰迪还在坏笑着，一见到我立马表情收敛住，把手里拿着的东西藏到身后。  
这两个家伙……以为我没看到吗？那么大的玩具，真不怕把汤姆给捅坏了……  
“过来，我看看。”我示意汤姆过来，就见他的眼泪看我以后更哗啦啦的往外流，都有点接近抽噎了，看着怪可怜的，我安慰他又有点恨铁不成钢，“你不会躲吗，就让他们弄？”  
他不说话，爬过来的身形都有点不稳，每动一下，都抽一口气。  
我扶着他，翻了个身，让他躺好，他自觉的把腿叉开。  
嚯，“都玩成这样了？！”我难以置信的盯住缩在墙边的两个罪魁祸首，看来明天再出门，必须得把这俩家伙关在笼子里了。太气人了！  
现在汤姆的小穴已经被他们胡闹到到松垮的程度，我把手指伸进去抠出来两枚跳蛋？？“”呜……汤姆绷紧了身子，一点也不敢动弹。  
看着手指上沾出来的血，我把跳蛋朝墙边砸过去。  
“还有……”汤姆晃了晃腰部，腿抬得更高了，“后面也有。”  
“你自己拿吧！”我扯了张纸把手擦干净，抱着胳膊冷冷的看着他费力的探到自己身后抽出来一根爆满凸点的透明绿色假阳具。  
“你们俩是想尝尝这个吗？”我把那根东西夺过来，迈步上去将夏普按在墙上，“说过多少次了，我不在家的时候你们可以互相玩，但不要太过分。而且你们两个欺负他一个？”  
真是操碎了心，本以为下班回来能好好休息来着。满脑子的“主慈宠善”画面变得稀碎。  
“从现在开始，你们两个，只要我不说，就自己跑到笼子里。听到没？”  
“是……”弗兰迪早已经吓坏了，泪水也盈满了眼眶。早知如此何必当初，他是顶淘气的一个。总是事后哭，对他的眼泪我早就免疫了。  
“洛基呢？”我没好气的看着夏普。  
“他和朗在书房……”夏普小声回答。  
“好，你们俩现在一起给汤姆清洗干净！他在告状，你们就别吃晚饭了。”  
话一说完，他俩像得了赦令，赶紧把汤姆掺起来到浴室去了。  
不过在浴室里，究竟又是怎样一番情景，我就不去管了。

“再用点力!”  
“啊……天呢，啊、嗯……”  
推开书房门，果不其然又是一副春景。  
“洛基……”我看着一架书柜已经被撞倒在地，书本散落在他们身下，横七竖八的，便换上一副诚恳的语气，“不能换个地方玩儿吗？”  
“你让汤米或者乔收拾不就行了！”洛基回答的理直气壮。  
“我觉得应该谁弄的谁收拾。”我将手抱在胸前。  
洛基撇嘴，扭回头盯着朗，抬脚踢到他的肩膀上，“完事你收拾，听见了吗？”  
朗好像很受用，一边勤勤恳恳的在洛基身下耕耘，一边唯唯诺诺的应承着。  
“你今天怎么没搞汤姆？”我拉了把椅子坐在他们旁边，一边看他俩干一边捏起散在桌上的几粒葡萄。  
“额……”朗看我塞了一个在嘴里，欲言又止。  
“哈哈。”洛基倒是笑的蛮开心，好半天才停住了，回答着我刚才的问题，“夏普和弗兰迪要玩汤姆，我就让给他们咯！”  
“你有那么好心？”  
“切，玩腻了，”洛基不屑，手探到朗的胸前，缠着他的领带绕了几圈扽到向自己，亲了他的脸颊，“换个口味。”  
“汤姆听到会伤心的？”  
“管他呢。”洛基翻了个巨大又漂亮的白眼，用脚趾勾挑起朗的下巴，十足诱惑的美人儿却从嘴里说出来，“行了，快点完事，我烦了。”  
把门从身后掩上，我明显听到朗逐渐加速的喘息声。

“乔！”我瞥了一眼表喊，“我饿了！”  
这个时候，金棕色的小炸卷毛又爬到我脚边，悄悄的告诉我：“乔说马上就好了。”  
“你那么小声干什么？！”  
汤米一脸无辜地问：“主人我可以上来吗？”  
“嗯。”我点头，他就爬上了沙发，头枕住我的大腿。  
我全程盯着电视屏幕，但能感觉他一直在盯着我，这小孩儿。  
“你不去跟他们玩啊？”我把手插进他的头发里，随手揉着他的卷毛。  
“我想跟你玩。”  
一句话逗得我笑了，低下头在他脸上啄了一下。他也很高兴的，用手捧住我的脸，主动贴上来用他的唇迎合我。我的手于是不老实起来，伸进了他穿的白色背心里，按他的乳头。  
一吻结束，他眨巴着眼睛，一副不懂人事的表情看的我想立马把他按在沙发上干。他枕着我也觉出些什么，肉眼可见的白皙脸蛋“唰”就烧红了。

“来吃东西吧？”这个时候乔的声音从身后传来，我回头望了他一眼，应和一声。  
乔穿着白衬衫围围裙的样子可真辣，我迫不及待的想贴近了他的身子从后面感受他的线条。  
“汤米，你去叫大家吃饭。”我把他从我身上扶起来，赶紧跑去找乔了。

等宠物们陆续到了餐室，乔已经被我逗弄的脖子都红了。虽然我无所谓，但是乔好面子，他总不肯当着全部的人和我做爱。我就喜欢把他弄得湿湿的，看他顶着那张充满情欲的脸，在椅子上扭动身体。

不过，朗的座位一直是空的。  
“朗在收拾屋子。”洛基不带任何情绪的说，他又跑过去贴着汤姆坐了。汤姆刚刚被欺负的还一副很委屈的表情，眉毛一高一低，眼角向下耷拉着。洛基贴着他耳语，手在桌子底下抠抠摸摸的。  
“对了，刚刚的葡萄好吃吗？”洛基满脸戏谑的看我。  
“好吃，挺甜的。”我也回看他。  
“还吃吗？”  
“有就吃。”  
他又变魔术似的从桌子底下掏出两颗，一颗丢给我，一颗他捏着塞进汤姆嘴里。  
说实话，总是看他和汤姆那么黏糊，我还真有点，说不上来是嫉妒还是怎样。  
反正在洛基面前，我倒像他的一条狗。

这不，他冲我笑笑，我就感觉从五脏六腑里都涌出一股燥热。  
吃完了饭，汤米帮乔一起收拾餐具，我就蹭到洛基身边，打横把他抱回了卧室。

“哈哈哈，你不是说晚上和汤米睡吗？”洛基躺在床上，看着正把头埋进他腿间的我。  
“这不冲突啊……”我颇饥渴的掰开他的腿，鼻子贴上去嗅他甜蜜的大腿根，还是忍耐不住对着他的美穴吻了上去。舌头探进里面，又碰到了什么东西……“你到底塞了多少颗？”从里面抠出沾着他晶莹体液的一颗葡萄，我又吃进嘴里。  
“你管多少呢？你不还是吃？”被他呛了一句，我不再说话，一手摸向自己身下，迫不及待地掏出家伙来。  
“这么急？”洛基显得很不乐意，圆润白嫩的脚趾踩了我一下。  
他的脚没来得及抽回去，被我一手抓住。我含住他的脚趾，接着用舌头舔弄他的脚心，他痒的捂着肚子笑起，躲闪中又蹬了我好几脚。  
我笑着往他身上爬，他就也笑着给我推下去。我再往上爬，他又给我推下去。然后我就把头枕在他的小腹上，亲他的肚脐，“到底怎么样才让我上？”  
“今天不行。”  
“为什么？！”我脑袋里轰的一声，下身已经涨到快要爆炸了，我觉得我是不是太好脾气了，太娇纵他了？于是立马换了一副“我才说了算”的表情，耐心已经耗光了，只想把他压到身下爆操一顿。  
他丝毫不为所动，依旧笑吟吟的，不过手上转着一把铁色的剪刀。见我迟疑了，还特意活动手指，做了个“剪”的动作。  
“洛基……”我呵呵笑着咬上他的胸口，“你要知道谁才是家里的主人。”  
“你啊，”他疼的嘴里“嘶……”一声，“怎么了？”  
“那你怎么好像没有一点自觉？”说话间，两个人互相盯住对方的眼睛，姿势已经换了。  
“我就想看你憋着。”洛基说话的同时握住了我的阴茎，我也疼的抽一口气。  
“好，随你。”我有什么办法呢？  
洛基听完反倒岔开了腿，跪在我身侧，用自己的小穴对在我的阴茎上。不过他确实没让我得逞，只是在用他的下面磨，根本不让进去。  
这简直是天大的折磨。  
他下身已经湿漉漉的，诱人的身体在你身上摆弄着，同时口里发出酥软的呻吟，这么刺激谁受得了啊！  
他的面孔在我眼前逐渐变得模糊……

“不许射啊。”  
“憋着。”

感觉像发烧了一样，一切都变得不真切，只能听到他用声音冷冰冰的预警。  
……  
两具肉体相蹭，粘腻的声音已经成了背景音乐，  
……  
在我马上要濒临顶点的时候，一个冰凉带刃的东西突然贴在腹上。  
“啊！”我惨叫一声刺溜从洛基身下跑出来，“嘭”的一下关上房门。  
正好撞上了趴在门口偷听的汤米，我实在忍不住了，哆哆嗦嗦的全部射在了他脸上。  
汤米遭此“横祸”，抬起手来抹了抹眼睛。被我扯住手腕拉到了沙发上。

压在汤米身上，“呼……”我愉悦的叹口气，终于插进去了，还是汤米乖一些。我抻手从茶几上抽出几张纸巾，给汤米把脸擦干净。这小家伙，总是一副傻乎乎的样子，让我不敢使劲操他。  
但是他又湿又热……加上在洛基那里受了挫，所以这次我表现的格外“英勇”，没几分钟，他已经泪呼呼的，双手死死抓在我的背上，哼哼唧唧的满嘴不知道叫着什么。  
我异常兴奋，即使他的泪水打湿了我的脖子，“哦，操。”腰也一下比一下挺的更用力，就剩下遗憾自己不能将身下的泪人儿给贯穿了。

在射的时候，我故意顶到不能再深的地方，又使劲捅了两下方才罢休。  
完了事，我胡乱亲吻着他的脸颊，把他的卷毛抓在手里玩。又一手掐着他的阴茎，听着他低低的咬着我的耳朵求我。  
汤米太好玩了，他全身上下都是嫩嫩的。

我们俩又在沙发上躺了一会儿，他的大白屁股被我揉的粉粉像个桃儿一样。

“该去睡了。”我催着汤米先去洗澡，自己在屋子里又溜达了一圈。看到夏普和弗兰迪自己乖乖的趴在笼子里，又给他们两个人每个屁股里塞了一根小玩具。洛基又跑去玩汤姆了，真惨，可怜的汤姆我也救不了你。  
汤米去洗澡，那就只剩乔了。  
这个家伙，也被我拐到了浴室里。  
三个人，又少不了一场游戏。

最后，我左边一个、右边一个，仨人躺在大床上，睡过去了。

这就是我的养狗生活，我很认真的考虑要不要在微博上当个宠物博主呢？虽然洛基更像是猫吧。


End file.
